memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century)
List of unnamed 24th century Starfleet personnel. 'aucdet IX medical technician This medical technician was stationed at the Federation Medical Collection Station on 'aucdet IX in 2365 and was working at a computer terminal while his CO Lieutenant Commander Hester Dealt talked to Captain Jean-Luc Picard aboard the . ( ) Antwerp conference victims Several Starfleet personnel were among the twenty-seven individuals killed at the 2372 Antwerp Conference when it was bombed by a Changeling infiltrator. ( ) Amanda Rogers' foster parents Amanda Rogers' adoptive parents were her guardians after her biological mother and father were killed by a tornado while living in Topeka, Kansas. They served in Starfleet as marine biologists. ( ) }} Bajor admission ceremony flag officers These Starfleet flag officers attended the abortive ceremony meant to admit Bajor to the Federation in 2373. Several of them came to Benjamin Sisko aid when he collapsed after warning Bajor not to continue. ( ) File:Bolian admiral Rapture.jpg|''Uncertain grade; played by an unknown actor'' File:Blond admiral Rapture.jpg|''Uncertain grade; played by an unknown actress'' File:Vulcan admiral Rapture.jpg|''Vice Admiral; played by an unknown actor'' File:Brunette admiral Rapture.jpg|''Rear Admiral; played by an unknown actress'' File:Balding admiral Rapture.jpg|''Vice Admiral; Played by an unknown actor'' Ba'ku cultural observers Crewman #1 This science division crewman served as an assistant to Lt. Curtis on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. He was one of the Starfleet officers who was present in the duck blind headquarters which was uncovered by Data. He was also part of the group that was held as "hostages" by the Ba'ku. ( ) Crewman #2 This crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. She was working on an aft station in the duck blind headquarter shortly before Data uncovered this. ( ) Crewman #3 This command division crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. She was in the duck blind headquarters when this was uncovered by Data. ( ) Crewman #4 This operations division crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. He was in the duck blind headquarters when this was uncovered by Data. ( ) Crewman #5 This command division crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. She was in the duck blind headquarters when it was uncovered by Data. ( ) Bonestell Recreation Facility customers These four Starfleet officers were customers at the Bonestell Recreation Facility at Starbase Earhart in 2327. They watched a dom-jot game between Ensign Cortan Zweller and a Nausicaan and the following brawl. ( ) File:Officer at Bonestell 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Officer at Bonestell 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Officer at Bonestell 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Officer at Bonestell 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Cardassian border conflict away team This away team was tasked with defending a Federation outpost under attack by Cardassians. It consisted of then-Lieutenant Kathryn Janeway, a commanding officer and an ensign, among others. They had been fighting the same Cardassians for three days when they heard a moaning sound and realized it was a wounded enemy combatant. The commanding officer, hearing the man's suffering, ordered Janeway and an ensign to bring him to their camp. They did so, and the man lived. They also managed to secure the outpost three days later. Starfleet Command decorated them all for their actions. In 2374, Janeway told Seven of Nine this story to illustrate that having compassion on your enemies was part of being Human. ( ) }} Exchange program officers These three sciences division officers were part of the Officer Exchange Program in 2365. Along with Ensign Mendon they were beamed aboard the from Starbase 179 and assigned to their quarters by Lieutenant . ( ) File:Exchange program officer.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Exchange program officers.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Federation outpost scientists These two Federation scientists were stationed on a Federation outpost in 2366. They were hit by several phaser blasts and were lying in a closed room following a raid by a group of Acamarian Gatherers. An away team from the Enterprise-D found them and they were beamed directly to sickbay where Doctor Beverly Crusher treated their injuries. ( ) File:Federation outpost scientist 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Federation outpost scientist 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Hanson's aide This female command division officer brought Admiral J.P. Hanson reports on PADDs during his communication with the Enterprise-D in 2367. ( ) Junior lieutenant This female junior lieutenant attended a reception, held for Captain Stadius, aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. According to Julian Bashir, who had a flirt with her, she was a poor substitute for Jadzia Dax. ( ) }} Lalo captain This captain experienced the Manheim Effect while commanding the freighter , describing it as a hiccup in their 2364 communication with the . ( ) }} Officers on AR-558 These Starfleet crewmembers were stationed on the planet AR-558 during the Dominion War in 2375. They were ordered to defend the communication array on the planet and lost over 100 of their crewmembers against the Jem'Hadar. ( ) File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 1.jpg|''Played by Brian J. Williams'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 2.jpg|''Played by Denney Pierce'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Officers in Data's memory This two Starfleet officers of the command division and sciences division appeared as one of the images of Lieutenant Commander Data's memory during a Psychotronic stability examination in 2365. The two can be seen kissing. ( ) Picard's afterlife voices These voices of Starfleet officers spoke to Captain Jean-Luc Picard during his afterlife experience with Q in 2369. A female voice asked him "Why Jean-Luc? Why did you do it?" and another female voice said "Captain, there are still people down there. We can't abandon." A male voice said "There must be some other way Captain, some other choice than firing on us." and another male voice said "Lieutenant Picard to the bridge". According to Q, Picard was responsible for their deaths during his career. ( ) Prometheus boarding party These two Starfleet security officers were beamed aboard the in 2374 after a trio of Romulan warbirds was defeated to retake the ship from Romulan hands. Armed with compression phaser rifles they were directly beamed on the bridge where they were greeted by the EMH Mark II and The Doctor; they were greeted by the latter: "Welcome to the Prometheus, gentlemen. It's about time." ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.}} File:Starfleet security 1, 2374.jpg|''Played by Angus McClellan'' File:Starfleet security 2, 2374.jpg|''Played by Todd Leatherbury'' Rear Admiral This Rear Admiral accompanied Fleet Admiral Shanthi aboard the to discuss matters pertaining to the Klingon Civil War in early 2368. ( ) Section 31 operatives These Section 31 operatives accompanied Luther Sloan, an officer from Starfleet Department of Internal Affairs, when he arrived at Deep Space 9 and accused Dr. Julian Bashir of being a Dominion spy. ( ) .}} Security officers (alternate timeline) These two '''Starfleet security officers' tried to catch Harry Kim in an alternate timeline in 2372 on Earth. They beamed into Kim's apartment, where Libby managed to hold them up. A few minutes later they chased Kim again and caught him on a street. One security guard was kicked by Harry on a fire-escape and passed out. The second guard was knocked out by Tom Paris' punches after he had caught Harry Kim on the street.'' ( ) File:Tom Morga, Security Officer Non Sequitur.jpg|''played by Tom Morga'' File:Security officer, Irving E. Lewis.jpg|''played by Irving E. Lewis'' Security officers 1 These two Starfleet officers traveled to New Orleans in 2372 to perform a blood screening on Joseph Sisko. Sisko, who refused to do this, was up to be arrested. Jake contacted his father who immediately appeared. The head officer, a lieutenant j.g., explained that he was just following Sisko's orders. Joseph Sisko became angry and told these two "vampires" to sit down and take a menu or leave his restaurant. ( ) File:Head officer, Homefront.jpg|''Played by Dylan Chalfy'' File:Blood screening officer, Homefront.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Security officers 2 These security officers guarded Benjamin Sisko after Admiral Leyton made Starfleet believe he was a Changeling. When Odo appeared to spring Sisko from the brig, he knocked out the other two security officers and then her with a Vulcan neck-pinch. ( ) File:Female security officer, Paradise lost.jpg|''Played by Mina Badie.'' File:Male security officer, Paradise lost.jpg|''Played by Bobby C. King.'' Shuttle pilot This male Starfleet ensign contacted the Enterprise-D in 2365 and informed them that he transported a VIP guest aboard his shuttle. He was then interrupted by his VIP guest, Lwaxana Troi of Betazed. ( ) Sisko's transport captain This Starfleet captain commanded a starship, which transported Benjamin Sisko and his son to Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) Starbase brig guard This brig guard served at the starbase where Michael Eddington was incarcerated in 2373. ( ) Starbase 375 officer This communications officer stationed as Starbase 375 gave the permission to dock at Bay 11, following the return of Captain Sisko from his mission aboard a confiscated Jem'Hadar attack ship. He then informed Sisko that Admiral Ross requested that they beam directly to his conference room for a debriefing. ( ) Transport captain In 2369 this Starfleet captain was transporting the Federation ambassadors Taxco, Vadosia, Lojal, and Lwaxana Troi to Deep Space 9. According to Taxco, Vadosia was bothering the captain every hour with new suggestions on how to run his ship. According to Vadosia, the captain welcomed his suggestions. ( ) }} Tripoli landing party In 2338, a landing party from the discovered Data in the ruins of the Omicron Theta colony. ( ) }} Uhnari's former commanding officer This commanding officer oversaw personnel on Deriben V, including Aquiel Uhnari. In 2369, he described her to William T. Riker as " argumentative, quick to take offence". He transferred her to Relay Station 47 to get her out of their way. This lent credibility to the possibility of Uhnari having murdered Keith Rocha, her co-worker at the relay station. ( ) }} Ventax II scientists These three Starfleet scientists were stationed at the Federation science station on Ventax II in 2367 under the command of Dr. Howard Clark. When the Ventaxian citizens learned that their mythical figure Ardra returned riots occurred and a few citizens attacked the science station. They held the scientists hostages and only Dr. Clark was beamed aboard the Enterprise-D. Later they were set free at order of Ardra. ( ) File:Ventax II scientist 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ventax II scientist 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ventax II scientist 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ''Venture'' captain This individual was the Captain of the in the 2370s. He was a friend of Benjamin Sisko. In 2372, he commanded the Venture to Deep Space 9 after it was attacked by the Klingon Empire. Sisko later offered to contact the Captain to see if he could find Worf a position on the Venture. ( ) }} Vigo's father This Starfleet officer fathered Jason Vigo by Miranda Vigo. As of 2370, all Jason knew was that he had been in Starfleet prior to 2347. ( ) }} Voyager contact This Starfleet officer sent a message from Starfleet Command through the Hirogen communications network into the Delta Quadrant in 2374. Harry Kim needed some time to decrypt this message. ( ) Vulcan admiral Jadzia Dax was decorated on her first assignment by this Vulcan Admiral. She began to tell Kira Nerys about the presentation ceremony while under the influence of the energy matrix from the Saltah'na energy spheres in 2369 until Kira interrupted her. ( ) }} Vulcan officers These two Vulcan Starfleet officers visited Joseph Sisko's Creole Kitchen on Earth in 2375 when Benjamin Sisko returned from hospital after an assassin attacked him. ( ) File:Female Vulcan at Sisko's.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Male Vulcan at Sisko's.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Wedding Band These eight members of Starfleet attended the wedding of William Riker and Deanna Troi in Alaska in 2379. They served as the wedding band and played the music for Data during his performance of Blue Skies by Irving Berlin. ( ) , Spencer Wright , Katja Rieckermann , David Senescu , Noriko Olling , Marcus Eley , and two unknown performers. }} File:Wedding band member 1.jpg|Piano player Played by Noriko Olling File:Wedding band member 2.jpg|Bass player Played by Spencer Wright File:Wedding band member 3.jpg|Trumpet player Played by David Senescu File:Wedding band member 4.jpg|Trumpet player Played by an unknown actor File:Wedding band member 5.jpg|Oboe player Played by Marcus Eley File:Wedding band member 6.jpg|Saxophone player Played by Katja Rieckermann File:Wedding band member 7.jpg|Drummer Played by an unknown actor File:Wedding band member 8.jpg|Guitarist Played by Chris Eves Wedding guest This Starfleet officer attended the wedding of Deanna Troi and William T. Riker in 2379. ( ) Other unnamed personnel The following articles also have entries on unnamed Starfleet personnel: * Ajilon Prime personnel * Illusory Starfleet personnel * Relva VII inhabitants * Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel * [[Unnamed Deep Space 9 Starfleet personnel|Unnamed USS Defiant (NX-74205)/Deep Space 9 personnel]] * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel]] * [[Horatio unnamed 000|Unnamed USS Horatio personnel]] * [[Saratoga 31911 unnamed 000|Unnamed USS Saratoga personnel]] * [[Unnamed USS Voyager personnel|Unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] de:Weitere Angehörige der Sternenflotte (24. Jahrhundert) fr:Personnel inconnu de Starfleet (24ème siècle) nl:Naamloos Starfleet personeel (24e eeuw) Starfleet personnel (24th century), Unnamed Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) Starfleet personnel, Unnamed